


Re:verse

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Feelscember 2k18 [19]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “What are you feeling envious for?”





	Re:verse

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- I own nothing but this fic, as usual (uwu)
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- un-beta-ed. again.   
> \- kinda OOC!Genesis...?

“What are you feeling envious for?”

 

“…”

 

“Is it my good look, Cloud?” Genesis smirked. “Well, you might need years to surpass me…”

 

“That’s not it.” The blond did not stood up. He kept lying on his stomach, staring at Genesis without any intention to get up soon. The bed was comfortable, the blanket was heaven in the middle of Midgard hellish winter. “I know I can surpass you in term of good looks—“

 

“—hey, who the hell taught you that—“

 

“—it’s you being SOLDIER I’m envious for.”

 

At the sight of the blond burying his face deep in the pillow, hiding his ugly envy and sadness, Genesis could not help but sigh.

 

How should Genesis tell him that it was Cloud’s freedom he envied for, anyway…

**Author's Note:**

> For Feelscember 19: Envy.
> 
> I MISS THIS SHIP. AAAAAH.


End file.
